Move Along
by Jasmine James
Summary: He knows her, he is certain of this. They all say he is crazy, he has to be making this up! But no... no he remembers her. The question is now, how can be make HER remember... him?     SPIN OFF OF ONE DAY MORE. Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.
1. Megan

**Glad to hear from me? Well, this is a short-ish story. For a little closer.**

**-Jasmine**

As the rain hit his bedroom window, Ponyboy Curtis wished he were somewhere, _anywhere_, else. He rubbed his chest where he had woken up one morning and found a scar. It was like a knife wound; Pony had seen a scar from a knife on Two-Bit's arm once but he never said how he'd got it. Neither of his brothers knew about his scar and, frankly, he would like to keep it that way.

As much as he hated to admit it, Ponyboy hid a lot from his brothers; even Sodapop, who he supposedly told everything to. Stuff like when, on his fourteenth birthday, he had gotten the legendary, "First Kiss" and a whole lot more behind the gym. Stuff like how he had a tattoo that he never remembered getting, only that it was part of a big inside joke. Stuff like how there was always one person on his mind. A person he had never met before and didn't know. He knew what her name was, too. Though, he knew what she looked like and would recognize her in a second. Was this a little weird? Sure, but Pony wasn't taking this too seriously. He was a teenage boy; having a mystery girl always on his mind isn't that weird.

This girl had been on his mind for about a month now. A month since the tattoo, and a month since he found the scar. A lot happened in a month; a lot of weird feelings.

Ponyboy walked into the living room to find Two-Bit in the arm chair and Steve lounging on the couch.

"Hey, guys," he greeted and sat down on the arm of the chair. He looked at the coffee table. They had gotten the new table a few days ago. Once night they all just woke up to find it broken in half. Darry had been mad; it was a gift from their Great Aunt Frances.

"Hey, kid," Steve greeted.

"Afternoon, Pony!" Two-Bit yelled happily.

Pony frowned and turned to his rusty haired friend. "Quit being so loud, Two-Bit, I'm gonna go deaf by the age of 17."

Two-Bit smirked. "What!" he yelled.

Pony rolled his eyes. "Smart ass."

Steve snorted. "You finally feel my pain."

"I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass," Pony muttered and stalked off into the kitchen.

"You... annoying... shut up..." Pony heard Steve mutter. He rolled his eyes because there was no point in pushing Steve; his brain might explode.

"I hate the rain," Pony heard Steve mutter to himself.

"Rain?" Two-Bit asked. "Why?"

"Yeah," Pony added, "what's so bad about the rain?" Steve's face scrunched up.

"I don't remember why; I just... don't," Steve explained.

"Well that's not completely morbid!" Two-Bit said cheerfully, giving Steve a pat on the back.

"And not to mention an utterly random and mind-boggling point of miscellaneous facts on the life of Steve Randle," Pony commented.

"Why must you just ooze all your annoying nerd words on everything?" Steve asked.

"Pardon?"

"Exactly!" Steve yelled out, getting up from where he was laying on the couch. "Any normal person would have just said 'what!'"

"Yeah, well, at least I don't have a giant nose!" Pony snapped.

"My nose," Steve said, wagging a finger in Pony's face, "is a perfectly normal size!"

"Is that what your Mom told you?" he asked.

"Don't you bring my mother into this," Steve hissed out.

"Now, now..." Two-Bit chided, "let's play nice..."

"He insulted my mother!" Steve defended.

"I was only stating the clear fact that you have an abnormally large nose. I'm not bringing your mother into this at all. In fact, according to common heredity, it appears to me that you most likely got this horrid huge-ass nose gene from your father."

Steve took a dangerous step at Pony. "Why, you little..."

"Distraction!" Two-Bit yelled. Steve and Pony seemed to forget their argument and both starred at their friend in wonder.

"Why... Two-Bit... why...?" the youngest greaser asked quietly.

"What is it now, Two-Bit?" the big-nosed greaser also wondered.

"Look!" Two-Bit whined and pointed out the window. "Lookie! A truck!" This, quite effectively, got the attention of the other two.

"A truck?" Pony inquired. "What truck?"

"What?" Steve asked with a large, fake smile plastered on his face. "The brilliant Ponyboy Curtis doesn't know about the truck?"

"Shut up, Steve, you didn't even know about the truck until Two-Bit pointed it out," he told him.

"Oh, yeah?" Steve challenged. "I know exactly what that truck is."

"Enlighten us, Stevie boy!" Two-Bit added in.

"Fine!" Steve yelled. "It's a moving truck."

"It is not," Pony told him. The three looked into the yard of the shabby house across the street.

"That thing has been on the market for like a year now..." Two-Bit remarked. Suddenly the door to the van opened and a man got out; he opened the truck to show stacked up boxes and many lose items. Next came out a small, red-headed girl. Pony could hardly see through the rain, but he knew... she had gray eyes.

"Ha!" Steve rejoiced. "I knew it! In your face, you little twerp!" Pony waved a hand in the odd teenager's face.

"Whatever."

"I'm smarter than Pony!" Steve sung out. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"I'm going over there," Pony said.

"Come on, Pon, it's clearly a moving truck; just give it a rest," Two-Bit told him.

"No, no, it's not that. The girl..."

"Does Pony have a crush?" the rusty-haired greaser asked in a high-pitched, gossipy voice. Pony's ears turned red.

"No... Let me go." Pony ignored Steve's laughter and Two-Bit's jokes and hurried across the street. The girl was just about to walk inside the house when Pony called out to her.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Hey, you!" The girl gave him a confused look.

"Um... who are you?" she asked.

"Ponyboy Curtis. Don't ask about the name. I live across the street."

"Um... okay?"

"I know you."

"Um... I've gathered that... I don't know you..." The girl turned around and tried to go outside but Pony's voice stopped her again.

"Wait, Meg!" Pony yelled. The girl gave a confused look.

"No one calls me Meg; it's Megan."

**Yup. That did just happen. Also, to clear things up, it really is Meg. She just put into the book but doesn't remember anything.**


	2. Our Dear Mr Mathews

**Second Chapter! Okay, I didn't update in a while and you want to know why that is?**

**Reviews! God! Is it that hard to review? I am very disappointed in you guys. But! That isn't my only reason for not posting!  
>I didn't want to.<strong>

**I'm just fooling with you guys! I don't really have a good reason, I was gaming. And painting. And drawing and stuff like that.**

**I've got chapter three done and I'm waiting on my beta! That should be up soon!**

**Wow, long Author's Note, huh?**

**-Jasmine**

Megan squeezed down the halls in attempt to remember where she was going and get to class on time. A new school! She could not believe her father. She had been living happily in New Hampshire for her entire life, and suddenly she was just uprooted and taken to another state! Better yet, Hicks-Ville Oklahoma! Tulsa. Here, boys all looked like trash and smelled like they bathed in it, too. The girls were either sluts or prudes; there seemed to be no middle. So here she was. She was trying with all her might (and little success) to not be killed on her first day. Unlike the classic movie she wasn't making friends first thing and no mystery guy was watching out for her. Actually, it seemed like people kind of hated her.

Megan got a sharp shove into a locker. "Watch it, scum!" a painfully high and slurred voice called out to her.

She was missing New Hampshire already.

Finally, after what seemed to be at least five more locker slammings, Megan had found her way to her first period class. She sighed with relief as she pulled out the notebook she'd set aside for math. Today was going to be bad; she could feel it. When Megan felt a sharp tug on her fire red ponytail, she knew she was right. She turned around, glaring, to have her gray gaze meet with another.

"Well, hello there," the deep, southern voice called out to her. The man winked at her and wiggled his eyebrows slightly.

"Dear Lord," Megan muttered to herself.

"Well, pretty thing," the man continued quite dramatically, "I am here to help you on your first day here. We get to spend all day together and if you EVER need anything-"

The rusty-haired man was stopped short by the slamming of the math room's door. Megan looked up to see an old woman, around the age of fifty-six by the looks of it, in a dark blue jacket-with horrid shoulder pads, mind you-and a matching dark blue pencil skirt.

"Looks like a joy," Megan noted and was glad that no one heard.

"Mathews!" the woman called out in a shrill voice. Megan cringed; it was going to be a horrid year in math class. That was for sure.

"Hello there, Ms. Jamison. Looking as sexy as ever," the Hair Tugger told her. Megan, along with several other girls - who looked along the prude type - didn't do too well at hiding their gasps.

"Mathews, nice to see you again. Nineteen and still a junior? What are you doing is this class, anyway? I have already suffered through you once."

Mathews apparently felt it was necessary to stand and tell the class just why he was in the room."You see, dear Ms. Jamison, this girl right here." Megan shirked when one of Mathews' large hands clamped down on one of her tiny shoulders."This girl-"

"Oh," Ms. Jamison cut in, "so you're here because of a girl! Oh, that makes so much more sense now!" She turned to Megan. "You're the new girl, I see. What is your name?" The whole class was waiting to hear what the new girl would say, where she would fall in the scheme of things.

"Megan Gillian," she said in a quiet voice, not making eye contact. Her ears must have been bright red; she just knew it. Oh, she was dead where she sat. Why couldn't she be back in New Hampshire? Why?

"Actually," Mathews said, wagging a finger at Ms. Jamison, "I really am in his class, no faking this time! To add to my character, I have traded my no good life of a hood to be the mentor of this girl right here! I, Two-Bit Mathews, pledge to protect Ms. Gillian here and to make sure her time in Tulsa is the best it can be. I shall be her "mother goose" as some might say. And if we happen to have sex along the way, it is only an added bonus!" 'Two-Bit' sat back down, and the class was quiet, all eyes on the extremely red Megan and the grinning Mathews. Ms. Jamison put her hand on Megan's shoulder, in a much more comforting and less painful way than Two-Bit had.

"Good luck."

…

Megan was both happy and unhappy with her "mother goose," though it appeared that the unhappy was winning out. Not getting slammed into anymore lockers was a plus, but still-having Two-Bit at her side was giving her troubles, too. Some of the slutty-looking girls were giving her the evil eye. All the prude girls who might have talked to her was avoiding her like she was death. Looks aside, all the boys were giving her the eye. (Whether it was good or bad, Megan had yet to discover.)

"So, where to now?" Megan asked as she put her English notebook back in her locker. She hadn't looked at her class list since she ran into Two-Bit; they had every class together.

"Science and then lunch," Two-Bit announced. "My friends and I usually go to the DX for a bite. You in?" Megan weighed the options. Spending more time with Two-Bit might just turn her into a mental case, but then again, sitting alone in the lunch room might do that and worse.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she told him.

Two-Bit clapped his hands together. "Perfect!"

Megan rolled her eyes. "So, where's science?"

…

"Ah, the new girl. Ms. Gillian?" Mr. Bruno asked.

"That would be me," Megan told him with a smile. "Where do I sit?"

Mr. Bruno rubbed his beard. "We sit with our lab partners. There is one open lab..." He looked around the classroom. "I guess your partner isn't here today. Do sit over there, will you?" Megan nodded and sat where he pointed. Mr. Bruno smiled at her and turned to the rest of the class.

"It is such a joy to have you all in my class!" he went on.

"Even me?" Keith yelled out. Mr. Bruno cringed; word of Keith had certainly spread.

"I look forward to the challenge of teaching you, Mr. Matthews."

"I look forward to the challenge of listening."

"As I was saying, this year will be very interesting for you all-" Mr. Bruno was cut off again by a loud slamming of the science room door.

"This seems to be happening a lot," Megan muttered. Her thoughts we echoed by Keith, who was sitting with a very unhappy-looking rich girl on the other end of the classroom. Mr. Bruno turned to look at the newcomer. He, like many boys, was working with the whole "trash" look and appeared to have dipped his head in grease. His light purple (but not necessarily lilac, as that would be far too girly for a manly man of his stature) sweatshirt was hanging off his left shoulder and a large clump of hair on his right side was sticking up.

"Mr. Curtis," Mr. Bruno said with a grin, "so nice of you to join us. You wouldn't mind telling everyone why you are late to my class on the very first day of school, yes?" Megan made a mental note never to be late to this class.

"Yeah, Mr. Curtis!" Keith called out. "Even I was in class on time!"

"Matthews," Mr. Bruno warned.

"Very sorry, Mr. Bruno. I was just trying to rehabilitate my young JD of a friend. I guess you're right; there really is no hope for him." Mr. Bruno pinched the bridge of his nose and did not say anything more to Keith. Conversation over, the class's attention was once again on Mr. Curtis.

"So?" Mr. Bruno prompted.

Mr. Curtis looked down at his feet. "I got shoved into a locker," he told in a quiet voice.

"You got shoved into a locker," Mr. Bruno repeated. Mr. Curtis nodded.

"Well now, let's not go around shoving ourselves into lockers anymore." Mr. Curtis nodded again, his face showing relief. Odd, Megan noted. If she had been in that situation, she would have wanted Mr. Bruno to at least try to do something.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"That's fine," Mr. Bruno chided. "Go take your seat next to-" Mr. Bruno paused to check his list. "Ah! Ms. Gillian." Megan moved her things over so that there was space for Mr. Curtis' notebook, too. Once he sat down, he turned to her and smiled at once.

"Meg!" he greeted. "So good to see you!" Megan sighed and tried her best not to roll her eyes. She had decided that the boy was a mental case. Meg? Seriously? When she had been a little girl her mother had called her Meg, but with a car accident her mother was gone, and she had turned to Megan. This boy did not know her, and it was a lucky guess that he had gotten anywhere near her name. Maybe it was a move to pick up girls; she didn't know. She had been polite to him the day before: she corrected him on her name and then excused herself, asking him nicely to get off of her property. The last thing she needed, and definitely didn't want, was him to be her lab partner.

"Ponyboy Curtis," he introduced.

"Megan Gillian," she said back, making sure to emphasize the last syllable in her name.

"Now!" Mr. Bruno announced, glad that everyone was finally there. "The seats you are sitting in will be yours for the whole year."

Ponyboy turned to her, his smile only larger. "This is going to be great!" he told her.

"Yeah," Megan said back with a bitter smile, "my thoughts exactly."


	3. Close the Door

**Okay, yea yea yea, I haven't been updating blah blah blah. I'm working on write or die right now so I should be getting better.**

**ANYWAY THIS IS IMPORTANT: I got a review a this morning that kind of troubled me. I couldn't PM the person so I thought I could address it here. You said that my writing had changed. Well, that's because I wrote the first story a long time ago. All of the characters in all of my stories are based off of real people. Now, when these people change, the characters change some, too. Get it? And also, my writing has changed in a way, I think is better. But I guess that's just me. I just wanted to get that out there. The lack of jokes is just me growing, you dig? (Haha, get it? Like I'm being all 60s.) See! I just did a weird little side note, JUST FOR YOU GUYS. **

**LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Totally True Love,**

**-Jasmine**

After finishing her first day at school, Megan was pretty tired. No one could blame her, though. She had her good reasons. First, she had to deal with Two-Bit and his many jokes and all the looks the teachers were giving her for hanging around with them. What could she tell them, though? It wasn't her fault that she was being stuck with him. She hadn't wanted him to be her "Mother Goose."

Megan walked through the door into her house and sighed when she saw the note on the table. It was, most likely, from her father. Megan's father, David, made it a goal to come home for lunch everyday. Megan didn't think it would work out pretty well, but he was doing a pretty good job so far. Then again, they hadn't been in this new home for a very long time.

In truth, Megan was just glad that her father had even gotten a job. After Lauren had... died... things in her house had been pretty rough. There wasn't a lot for her to do when she was gone. When Megan was little she'd spent all her free time with her mom. Dad had worked and Lauren had stayed home to take care of her, that was how it was. Megan had learned everything from her mom. The first time she ever baked something, it had been with her mom. It had been brownies, and she had burned them horribly. Maybe one percent of them had been salvageable.

Her mom taught her how to sew. Lauren had been a big believer of supporting oneself. She hated to buy things. They had a garden and ate from it, too! If they'd been able to somehow grow everything, they would have. Megan hadn't been shopping for clothes in a long time. When she was little, Lauren asked her to help with the shirtwaist dress that she was making and Megan had loved the idea. The only store that she had been in since then was the fabric store!

After Lauren died, Dad hadn't known what to do, and neither had Megan. What _do_ you do when the person keeping you going suddenly leaves you? When the time came, Megan had stepped up to the plate. She'd known how to cook and clean and keep the house running. (She'd been watching her mother do the same for years.) She just starting do that job and pushed her father back out of the house.

He'd messed up, though. After Lauren left, he turned angry. All of a sudden he was yelling at anything. He woke up two minutes late, and he would smash his alarm clock. He'd drop dinner and turn over the rest to the ground. So when work came, and he was expected to do his work, he sassed off to everyone. He yelled all around the house but not at Megan. Never Megan, though; he still treated her like she was his little angle. She loved that title and loved that their relationship hadn't changed a bit, but she was worried about him. He yelled at himself and every now and then she heard him yelling at Lauren. He had been about to blow, and she hadn't wanted it to happen at the wrong time.

But it had. It had happened with his boss, and he'd been fired without a second thought. And that is, mostly likely, when the moving came in. Megan loved that her father was getting back into the swing of work. So she just sucked it up and moved. Though she couldn't help but feel as it she had left a huge part of her behind when she left her old house. Their family had lived in that house their whole lives. In fact, it was just across the street from where David and Lauren had grown up. They'd had the most beautiful relationship, and Megan couldn't help but wish that she would have the same kind. Growing up with your best friend and then marrying them. Thinking of that, Megan couldn't help but forgive her father, because losing someone that important to you must hurt more than she could ever imagine.

And now she was dealing with a school that was horrible. Two-Bit was actually making her want to hurt him. He was making jokes all the time, and it probably seemed harmless to anyone else, but to her... He wasn't realizing what he was saying. Sometimes, joking about parents isn't right... which lead her to her other stalker.

There was something seriously wrong with Ponyboy Curtis. A crush is one thing, but the way he'd been watching her and acting... it was like he'd known her his whole life. What was she missing? It made her head heart and her stomach churn whenever she even thought about it.

Megan slumped against the counter and held her head, suddenly not feeling well. She picked up the letter. Her father wouldn't be home in time for dinner; he was working late on a project. That was fine with her, since she didn't exactly feel up to making awkward small talk with him about how her day had been. If there was one thing she knew for sure, it was that she couldn't tell him about Ponyboy or even Two-Bit. She was Daddy's little angle, he didn't want to hear about her going to high school; hearing about boys would probably give him a heart attack.

Before Megan realized what she was doing, she was making brownies. The fact that she had started that without even thinking made her feel as if her mom was with her right then.

"I miss you, Mom," Megan said quietly as she mixed in some baking coco.

Living here was different. Living without her Mom made her want to just cry. Though for some reason, she knew she was going to live without her. She had to. If she didn't, she'd end up on the side of a road with nothing to her name but a too-long police record. She didn't want to end up like that; she didn't want anyone to end up like that.

Megan was violently pulled out of her thoughts by the sharp smell of smoke.

"The brownies!" she yelled and ran to get the fire extinguisher. After moments of horrid panic and fear that she was going to die, everything was okay. Megan once again slumped against the counter. Brownies were just not her gift, were they? Maybe it was the near-death experience or the effects of too long a day, but just then, Megan began to laugh. Not just the weak chuckles of someone making a bad pun, but weak-legged, tearful-eyed, and painful-gut laughing. She was forced to gather herself together, though, as the doorbell rang. Megan ran to get it and opened the door with a few last giggles.

It was Ponyboy.

"Megan! I saw smoke! Are you okay?" Pony didn't wait to get an invitation but rushed in, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "You're crying? Oh, man, this is worse than I thought! Where does it hurt? I can drive you to the hospital! IT'S GONNA BE OKAY!"

Megan was taken aback by the yelling but managed to get out, 'It's okay, Pony. I'm fine. Just a little kitchen fire.'

Pony sighed and pulled her into a hug. 'Thank the Lord! I was so worried!' His voice was muffled by her coffee brown hair."

"'...Where does it hurt? I can drive you to the hospital! IT'S GONNA BE OKAY!'

Megan was taken aback by the yelling but managed to get out, 'It's okay, Pony. I'm fine. Just a little kitchen fire.'

Pony sighed and pulled her into a hug. 'Thank the Lord! I was so worried!' His voice was muffled by her coffee brown hair."

"It's okay," Megan told him again, "I'm fine." The two stayed hugging for a while longer, and no one said a word.

Then Pony spoke up. "You're hair smells good."

"OKAY," Megan said, pulling out of the hug, "that's enough of that." Pony's ears went red, and Megan pulled on the hem of her shirt. Pony grabbed her hand, and her gray eyes locked with his. There was a depth in them that she had never seen in eyes before. Maybe somewhere, but she couldn't remember where...

"What were you trying to bake?" Pony asked. Megan laugh a little bit.

"Brownies." Pony gave a small smile.

"I guess they turned out like the ones you made with your Mom."

Megan went cold. Did he just...?

"It's time for you to leave."

Pony gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Get out. Right now."


End file.
